This invention relates to a drop foot device. More particularly, it relates to a drop foot device which utilizes a legband positionable to girdle the leg below the knee and above the calf thereof, retaining and supporting the foot with a flexible ligament affixed to and extending from a toe of the foot or the toe of a shoe worn on the foot to the legband where it is anchored.
Many people suffer a full or partial peroneal paralysis known as the "drop foot" condition which impairs their ability to walk. This condition may result from numerous diseases or afflictions. The "drop foot" condition is a term which is used to indicate the loss of the ability to control the foot with the muscles which normally operate the ankle. This condition is said to exist when the leg is lifted and the foot (which is flail) droops limply from the ankle, hence the term "drop foot." If this condition exists in a person's leg and the condition is not rectified by some external device which keeps the foot from dropping, the toe scuffs or drags along the walking surface which makes walking difficult for the victim, and can trip the victim and result in falling. This condition is normally alleviated by the application of a "short leg brace" which consists of a padded metal band that encircles the affected leg below the knee but above the calf of the victim's leg. From this metal band two vertical metal rods, one on the inner side of the leg and one on the outer side of the leg, run down to the area of the victim's ankle, where each rod is bent into a coil torsion spring to provide the flexibility and resilience required to match the ankle movements. From the coil the rods continue down outside of the shoe into the area of the arch of the shoe in front of the heel where the rods are permanently affixed to the shoe. The short leg brace is the type of remedial assistance normally provided to the victim by the makers of braces and prostehesis, and while it does alleviate the principal complaint, it has many objectionable features such as: this device is heavy, typically weighing from one-half pound to a full pound, thereby aggravating the victim's walking problem and accelerating tiring of an already weak leg; this device is quite expensive often costing $30.00 to $50.00; this device requires the wearing of a shoe and furthermore a shoe with a hard sole and a low heel; this device is not readily transferable from shoe to shoe and requires the costly services of a bracemaker if it is to be transferred; this device is quite obvious and unsightly which often causes the already sensitive victim additional embarrassment; and, this device is in general a very difficult device with which to live.
Another known device, the ankle brace, includes a strap fasteneable around the ankle having a ring and an elastic band laced through the eyelets of a shoe and tied to the ring. The ankle brace devices like the short leg braces are cumbersome and heavy. The lever arm provided by the elastic band is too short and thus inadequate to provide the desired support. This device also requires the wearing of shoes.
The present invention alleviates the problems of drop foot by providing the support needed and the flexibility required without precipitating the same difficulties as are inherent in the prior art. The present invention is inexpensive, lightweight, inconspicuous, easily transferrable from shoe to shoe, and may be worn with bare feet.
An object of the present invention is a drop foot device which provides the flexibility and support to alleviate the problem of drop foot.
A further object of the invention is a drop foot device which yields the foregoing advantages and which is inexpensive.
A further object of the invention is a drop foot device which yields the foregoing advantages and which is lightweight and is not tiring to wear.
Another object of the invention is a drop foot device which yields the foregoing advantages and which is easily transferrable from shoe to shoe, detached or reattached at will.
Still another object of the invention is a drop foot device which yields the foregoing advantages and which is not obvious or unsightly.
A further object of the invention is a drop foot device which yields the foregoing advantages and which may be used with bare feet, flat heelless shoes, sneakers, crepe soled shoes, canvas shoes, and many other types of shoes.
A further object of the invention is a drop foot device which yields the foregoing advantaes and which can be fabricated and maintained in the victim's home.
A further object of the invention is a drop foot device which yields the foregoing advantages and which does not trip airport security devices.